


Allegro Feud

by sir_caspien



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, British Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_caspien/pseuds/sir_caspien
Summary: Lance isn't the top ballet dancer in Cuba, he isn't even close. But when he's given the once in a lifetime opportunity to both travel and advance his studies, he's going to his best to make it to the other top ballet schools in the world. If only that stuck up Korean student from Russia would stop distracting him......





	Allegro Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> intros!

The rickety yellow cab bumbles its way past the beach, hitting a rock and jostling the young teenage boy lounging in the back from his drowsy state. Stretching out even more in the backseat, Lance McClain finally wakes up from his tiny nap. 

"We're almost at the studio," the driver says in a thick Slavic accent. 

"Thanks, Slav," Lance still doesn't entirely believe that it's either his actual name or accent seeing that both would be a coincidence of major proportions.

There was a pause as both men sat in complete silence and then out of nowhere Slav barks out, "Did you wear your lucky blue socks today?" Making eye contact with Slavs light grey eyes in the rearview window, Lance starts to furiously nod. "Good, because if not..."

"There's a high probability that aliens will invade Earth, yes yes I know..." Lance wasn't superstitious, but anything to stop Slav from rambling about multiple realities helps make the trip easier. Besides, the socks are lucky, and he needs all the luck in the world to qualify for the new program.

...

"Thanks for the ride!" Lance yells, waving at the retreating cab that's billowing smoke in a worrying quantity. While riding with him is a hassle, it's also free because of the trade between Slav and the farm, so it's the cheapest option available. Besides, he's a nice guy if not a little bit particular about what socks his customers wear. Brushing aside any thoughts about his quirky driver, Lance clutches his baby blue duffle bag close to his chest as he prepares himself for school. Taking a deep breath in, Lance walks up to the stone steps to another day at The National Ballet School of Cuba.

Breathing in the city once again, Lance is glad to start the new school year even if it calls for the awful commute. Besides, he gets to see his friends for the first time since last year. 

Speak of the devils, Lance spots two very familiar faces sitting on a bench outside of the building. Hunk and Shay, the two were a power couple, and when Lance said power, he meant power. Raw strength and muscle seemed to have graced both of them making them literally the strongest people Lance knew. He still wholeheartedly believes that Shay could deadlift Kaltenecker, but she's laughed him off every time he suggests it.

"Hey, there's my best buddy, my favorite pal, my one and only!" Lance dramatically calls out, only giving Hunk a slight warning before practically throwing himself into his friend's lap. Shay merely rolls her eyes and grins at Lance's usual antics, but Hunk goes along, fake crying and clutching onto Lance as tightly as he could.

"And so the bromance lives on," Shay says, trying her best at dry humor, but Lance sees the flickers of a smile.

"You know you missed me."

"I don't know about that, my summer was pretty quiet..." Shay said while poking her fingers deeply into Lance's sides.

“Oh how you have wounded me my good lady!” Lance cries out, going slack on Hunks lap and placing a delicate hand on his forehead. “My honor is no more and without it I shall truly perish.”

Hunk merely pushes Lance off of him and onto the cold marble floor and into a heap. “Yeah well it’s the first day of school so you can’t die until at least lunch.”

Lance immediately pops back up to his feet, grabbing the now slightly dirtier duffle bag. “Speaking of which have you guys gotten your schedule yet?”

“Neither of is wanted to face the wrath of Iverson yet, so no,” Shay gets up, finally giving Lance a hug. Her hugs were legendary, since she was taller than average she had this way of enveloping Lance with her arms. Not gonna lie, Lance missed the hugs.

“Well if you really wanted to avoid his ‘wrath’,” Lance rolled his eyes at his own finger guotations, “Then you should have gotten the schedule early. Now he’s gonna say that we ALL are slackers.”

“Well, I guess that’s true, we better head inside then to get it over with,” Hunk sighs picking up his own duffle bag and offering a hand out to Shay. Lance trys to bury the bit of loneliness he feels, but it’s easy to feel like the odd on out in a group of three friends, especially when two of them are dating.

But all of his thoughts halt as he steps into the building, his heartbeat increasing at the beautiful sight.

The ceiling is always what gets him, the curving vines of gold delicate on the sweeping marble. Coulumns hold together the many white arches that cover the main entryway, and have rosegold finishing a that mismatch the ceiling in the most perfect way. To further interrupt this are the bright blue walls that remind Lance of the ocean at home, and while he feels homesick, he is also glad to be bac-

“Mr. McClain! Are you going to stand there all day?” A loud gruff voice seems to both grunt and shout into Lance’s ear. Almost by reflex he straightens his back and goes into fist postion, his dusty grey shoes squeaking on the polished floor.

Willing his face not to turn bright red, Lance manages to turn around and face his least favorite teacher, Iverson. “Sorry sir.”

“If only you had your sisters sense, she had proper respect for this fine institution.” 

Lance grits his teeth and nods, knowing better than to snap back at him at this point. That would only mean less practice time which means less of a chance for a solo. “I’ll try harder sir.”

“Good,” Iverson glares with one eye, the other one permanently shut closed and scarred. Handing him one of the many cream colored schedules, Iverson briskly turns and walks off.

“Geez, the first day of the term and already Iverson is targeting you. You have to be the unluckiest guy in the world,” Hunk and Shay somehow seem to miraculously appear only after Iverson’s heavy green coat whips past the corner.

Shay playfully smacks the grinning Hunk before turning to Lance, “Seriously though, are you okay.”

”Nothing new, just talking about how Veronica and I compare,” Lance says, trying to make it sound funny but falling flat.”

Hunk seems to sober up a bit, “Buddy, you sure you’re okay with your sister teaching here?”

”First of all, she’s assistant teaching only certain classes, and second of all,” Lance pauses for dramatic effect, “I already discussed parameters with her so we are going to give each other the proper space ‘to flourish.’”

Hunk and Shay share a skeptical look before Hunk laughs and bellows, “Well now that all of the drama is out of the way, who’s ready for the assembly!”

Lance looks dumbly at Hunk, blinking very slowly, “What assembly?”

“You really don’t know? There’s a special trip this year to visit other ballet schools, and then they are coming here! You have earn a spot to travel to the other schools though.”

Lance steeled himself for the day, boldly leading the group, “Well we’ll just have to beat out all the other contestants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i combined the first two chapters because they were so short


End file.
